Talk:Arisen/@comment-37224224-20181017213501/@comment-24431732-20181102191648
"That's the problem, it's a DLC adition and many od DLC stuff makes no sense." They actually make a lot more sense than the plot-hole ridden main game. Here's the general logic. DLC ''- IF we just accept that Dragons CAN grant any wish, which is supported in game, then that is now a given. So, in Ashe's storyline, he ends up cursing the cycle, saying he'll destroy it when he finally arrives at his dragon. His dragon grants his spur of the moment desire, killing off his beloved and sealing the deal. The way they grant it is making him deific, granting him the power he believes will let him destroy the cycle. He then uses it to reach across worlds because now that's within his power, and draws arisen to him to kill with the goal of ending all worlds' cycles. This could easily be accomplished with his power, considering that the rift already connects to all worlds. He can just reach through that and plant the bait. Alternatively, since Olra is technically the one going around and luring people, (or at least us) she may be able to traverse the rift because the soul posessing the body was once a pawn, and thus knows how. If you refuse to accept that Daimon can reach across worlds, then Olra probably can, as she does so in game with us. ''Wishes ''- You're correct that the dragon doesn't specifically mention a wish, but it could just be him steering your desires. Each dragon is the actual person they were before, just twisted with the goal of finding and testing the next batch of Arisen. Perhaps Grigori chose not to use the word wish for one such reason? Or, alternatively, true wish granting was a facet of another world and was never a part of ours. The developers obviously wanted "other worlds" to be alternate universes, where events and how the world works are different in each, by either a lot or a little. They made Bitterblack Isle after the main game, so it's more likely that they were trying to explain the extents of the dragons' powers and the deal they're actually presenting the arisen. Grigori's quote is "Offer up the life of your beloved, here and now, and you shall live as sovereign of this land. Your heart will remain ever in my safekeeping, and with it your mortality," which is a promise. If he was actually just saying that he'd leave, then there's no guarentee that you'd be sovreign unless he made it so, because Edmun sure as hell is against you as soon as you threaten his reign after killing the dragon. He'd probably be no different just because the dragon leaves. ''Savan/Dragonforged - Already explained the most logical conclusion on the Dragonforged that's supported by CAPCOM descriptions and in game stuff. I'll quote my above paragraph again. "There's no problem with Savan and the Dragonforged's differences in weaponry because dragons are outright said to ravage whole human civilizations. All of Bitterblack Isle is a civilization from ancient times, just pulled underground and easiest to see right before Daimon. Also the mountain where you fight Grigori is littered with ancient civilization ruins, and the Bluemoon Tower is unknown about how it came to be, assumedly another relic of the past. Grigori just attacked earlier in the tech-development line than he did in yours, or in the Dragonforged's time, spears were considered better equipment than swords." This is from CAPCOM's official description for dragons, which is found on Grigori's own page . "Dragons appear without warning, sometimes dozens, sometimes hundreds of years apart, bringing chaos in their wake and destroying men and nations without distinction." ''Replacement Dragons ''- The only problem I can actually see with the game's main story which I can't support with game material is where a dragon comes from once there's a new seneschal. The most logical conclusion is that the new seneschal (also known as God) just makes one, and replaces it with the Arisen that fail to beat it if needed.